24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 9: 9:00pm-10:00pm
| code = 9AFF11 | author = Robert Cochran & David Fury | director = Jon Cassar | rating = }} After the attack against the Shenyang, Cheng Zhi and his men escape with Chloe O'Brian as their hostage. Meanwhile, Audrey Boudreau uses her diplomatic contacts to try to prevent a war with China. Finally, after uncovering Mark Boudreau's involvement in the Russians attempt on his life, Jack Bauer enlists Mark's help to locate Cheng and the defense override module. Synopsis [[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]] *'Acting CIA Station Chief Erik Ritter' calls the to tell him the defense override module was stolen, and they believe Adrian Cross's people have it. *Adrian and Chloe walk into the new hideout for Open Cell, only to find everyone dead, and Cheng Zhi standing behind them, who says the device wasn't for the world. Chloe O'Brian calls Adrian insane for trusting Cheng and tells of his history. Cheng murders Adrian. *Jack Bauer tells Ritter they need to move quickly before Cross moves. He gives instructions to his team, and to Ritter. *Mark Boudreau, accuses his wife, Audrey Boudreau, of harboring feelings for Jack Bauer. She walks out of the room, and he calls Anatol about claiming Bauer. Chief of Staff Mark Boudreau gives instructions on how to find Bauer. A freight truck crashes into Jack and Kate's car and they engage the truckers. *Cheng forges a fire order to a U.S. sub to sink the Shenyang, which they execute. The following takes place between 9:00pm and 10:00pm. 9:02:20 The 's Cabinet is discussing strategy. An admiral interrupts with news of the attack on the Shenyang. Someone gives news of a live DIA video feed coming in; they all approach the monitor. Jack Bauer and Kate Morgan are fighting off the Russians. Jack tells Kate they just need to escape. Kate expresses her surprise that Adrian Cross sent the Russians after them, but Jack disagrees with her assessment. More attackers show up as the pair continue to fight. One of Cheng's men informs him of the Shenyang's sinking. Cheng tells him to make no reply, and to disconnect, so that they can't be traced, just to be safe. Chloe O'Brian asks Cheng why attack his own country to start a war with the U.S.; he answers that his country rejected him. One of his men alerts him to footage he's watching of Jack fighting less than a mile away. Cheng recognizes him and demands to know how he found them. As he searches for trackers, Chloe notices a cellphone on the floor. Cheng finds and removes the tracker from the device, and starts evacuating his group, including Chloe. She makes sure to stumble atop the phone and pick it up. Cheng notices and takes it from her after his men have her standing, and warns her not to test him. They leave. Jack and Kate run out of ammo just as backup arrives. Kate identifies herself, and Jack asks for more ammo. Jack checks his PDA and sees his signal's still working, and leaves. Kate follows, but not before asking a lockdown and to run IDs. 9:06:51 Jack enters the room to find Cheng's men gone along with Chloe, and the dead bodies of Open Cell, including Adrian Cross. With his PDA he finds the separated tracker. Kate comes in and surprises him for a moment, and he fills her in on what he just learned. As Jack searches for clues, Kate finds the fallen cellphone, which is recording. She restarts it to find that Chloe left a recording of Cheng's voice on it. Jack is shocked, and tells Kate he needs to talk to the . James Heller is watching the sinking of the Shenyang on the news. An advisor informs him of a call from Jack. Heller tells the admiral to inform the USS Massachusetts to engage in rescue efforts. Jack apologizes for the background noise, and informs Heller that Cheng, who they thought was dead, is still alive and now in possession of the device. Heller mentions the attack on the Shenyang, and Jack says Cheng's boss is interesting in provoking war with the U.S., and he claims it couldn't have been his own idea because of the attack. Heller finishes by telling him they need to find Cheng and the override device. Heller notices his daughter Audrey sobbing and goes to comfort her. Ron Clark pulls the President aside and Audrey's husband Mark steps in. Erik Ritter, acting CIA chief, demands to know Cheng's whereabouts. Gavin says he's having trouble with surveillance. Ritter tells Gavin to hurry. Gavin calls Jack and tells him their surveillance is fried. Ritter adds that the Russians were tracking Jack through his comm link, and Mark Boudreau gave them the code. Jack angrily heads out the door. 9:11:54…9:11:55…9:11:56… 9:16:29 Cheng's men, with Chloe O'Brian, are heading to their next hideout. Cheng calls Anatol on his phone, tells him the attack on the Shenyang is done. Anatol confirms it. Cheng expresses his disappointment that Jack Bauer is still alive, and tells Anatol that his team wasn't big enough to take him. He doesn't want Bauer to find him, so Anatol tells him to get to the docks, and he'll escape in under an hour; his people will meet him there. Anatol, having arrived at his house, gets out of the car and finishes his call by telling Cheng to be careful because of the increased security. Kate Morgan finishes a frustrating phone call and tells Jack Bauer that Cheng escaped surveillance. She asks him what Cheng has to gain by starting a war. Jack explains that it's revenge for being defeated when he sought power for China, and that Russia benefits if China gets hurt in a war. But Kate says she can't figure out Mark Boudreau's motive; Jack says they'll find out. Boudreau tells his wife Audrey not to stay if she doesn't want to, but she insists, saying she's doing her job. Ron Clark informs James Heller that Wei is calling. Heller goes to take the call, and explains to President Wei that the attack on his country's carrier was not authorized by him, but by Cheng Zhi. Wei scoffs at that, saying Cheng is dead. Heller states he has evidence refuting that, but Wei says he has his own evidence. Heller asks if producing Cheng would help; Wei thinks about this, and disagrees, saying the U.S. had a perfectly good motive to attack. Heller starts to protest, but Wei says Heller will be responsible for what happens next, and terminates the call. Heller is silent at first, then says that they need to capture Cheng and the device and deliver them to President Wei. He asks Mark for a crisis management plan. Audrey approaches Heller with an idea: she will meet with a contact from the Chinese embassy in London and give her the evidence that exonerates the U.S. Audrey says it will at least buy time, so Heller agrees. A colonel informs Heller that the Chinese are already assembling their forces. 9:22:37…9:22:38…9:22:39… 9:27:12 Jack Bauer calls the White House for Audrey. He barely does more than identify himself when she tells him to kill Cheng. Jack asks how she knows, and she says she heard the news about him being alive. Jack explains to her that the only reason he came out of hiding was to protect her father, Heller, not just for him but for her, too. Jack says what he does next could make her hate him, but Audrey says she could never do that. After crying for a moment, she gets him to promise to "do what has to be done." They hang up. An admiral informs President Heller about the Chinese fleets, and how they plan to attack Okinawa. Colonel Shaw suggests that their defense of Okinawa may be insufficient and that they should raise the alert level. Heller thinks it's premature to threaten the use of nukes. Shaw disagrees with this, saying they're ten times more powerful anyway. Heller holds his position, since, even though it was a mistake, they fired the first shot. Jack enters the room and a Secret Service agent says Jack's call is urgent. Jack says his search for Cheng is being postponed, and he needs a private meeting with Mark Boudreau and President Heller. They agree and follow him into the next room, which is empty. Jack holds Mark at gunpoint and accuses him of betrayal to the Russians. Jack yells at him to admit it, and, after a moment's pause, he does admit it, and says he's sorry. Heller says that's not enough after his betrayal, but Mark insists that his betrayal and forgery of Heller's signature on the rendition order was to protect him from Jack. He further disclaims any knowledge of Anatol Stolnavich working with Cheng, but Jack harshly tells him that deputy foreign minister was just Stolnavich's cover, and tells him that if the U.S. and China fight, Russia benefits from it, and Mark dejectedly realizes this. Heller says he's arresting Mark for treason. Mark makes no response to this, and Jack says he can still use him, and asks Mark about the latter's contact with Stolnavich. Mark says he can locate his home. Jack says he needs him to set up a meet, and Heller agrees. Mark continues to protest as Heller leaves the room, but Heller angrily refuses to hear any more. Jack asks Mark about Stolnavich's residence, and he tells him, and it's heavily guarded. Jack thinks about this and tells Mark to join him. 9:33:36…9:33:37…9:33:38… 9:38:11 Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Yvonne Strahovski as Kate Morgan * Tate Donovan as Mark Boudreau * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * William Devane as James Heller * Gbenga Akinnagbe as Erik Ritter * Michael Wincott as Adrian Cross * and Kim Raver as Audrey Boudreau Guest starring *Tzi Ma as Cheng Zhi *Stanley Townsend as Anatol Stolnavich *Ross McCall as Ron Clark *Adam Sinclair as Gavin Leonard *Corey Johnson as Admiral *Philip Winchester as Colonel Shaw *David Yip as Wei Co-starring *James Allenby-Kirk as Stosh *Jonathan Chan-Pensley as Cheng's Thug *Mandeep Dhillon as Chell *Tuyen Do as Jiao Sim *Sam Hare as Audrey's SS Agent #2 *Dan Li as Chinese Tech *Leemore Marrett Jr. as Audrey's SS Agent #1 *Simon Naylor as Soldier #1 *Ingo Raudkivi as Russian Armed Man #1 *Alexis Rodney as Agent Fuller *Ronan Summers as Secret Service Agent *Joseph Wicks as Stolnavich's bodyguard Uncredited * Jorge Leon Martinez as Secret Service agent * Dennis Potipako as Snyder Production staff Background information and notes Production *'International airdates:' **Canada: on Global **France: on Canal+ Séries **Latin America: July 8, 2014 on Canal Fox **Germany: July 8, 2014 on Sky Deutschland **Greece: July 8, 2014 on Fox **Asia: July 8, 2014 on AXN Asia **Philippines: July 8, 2014 on Jack City **UK: on Sky1 **Spain: on Fox **India: on AXN India **Iceland: on Stöð 2 **Australia: on Network Ten **South Africa: on M-Net Series **Italy: on Fox Filming locations :See all: Live Another Day filming locations Appearances *Characters **Bansgrove **Jack Bauer **Audrey Boudreau **Mark Boudreau **Chell (corpse only) **Cheng Zhi **Ron Clark **Coburn (mentioned only) **Adrian Cross (corpse only) **Alastair Davies (mentioned only) **Fuller ** James Heller **Maxwell (first appearance) **McColl (mentioned only) **Kate Morgan **Chloe O'Brian **Jordan Reed (mentioned only) **Shaw **Jiao Sim (first appearance) **Alan Smith (first appearance, voice only) **Snyder **Anatol Stolnavich **Stosh (corpse only) **Wei (first appearance) **(agent announcing Jack Bauer (first appearance) **(Audrey's bodyguard) (first appearance) **(Audrey's driver) (first appearance) **(British soldier) (first appearance) **(Cheng's technician) **(Cheng's thug) **(lead Russian operative) **(Secret Service agent) **(Stolnavich's bodyguard) (first appearance) **(U.S. Navy admiral) (first appearance) *Locations **Beijing (first appearance) **Boston (mentioned only) **Cambridge Naval Tracking Station (mentioned only) **CIA London station **Datong Air Base (mentioned only) **Embassy of the People's Republic of China, London (mentioned only) **Emery (mentioned only) **England **Europe **Gibraltar (mentioned only) **Harrods (first appearance) **Japan (mentioned only) **Knightsbridge (first appearance) **London **London Underground (mentioned only) **Mediterranean Sea (live video only) **Moscow (mentioned only) **Netherlands (mentioned only) **Okinawa (mentioned only) **People's Republic of China **Rotterdam (mentioned only) **Russian Federation (mentioned only) **South Korea (mentioned only) **Southampton (mentioned only) **Southampton Docks (mentioned only) **Taiwan (mentioned only) **United Kingdom **White House (mentioned only) **Willoughby House *Organizations and titles **Admiral **Captain (mentioned only) **Central Intelligence Agency **Colonel **Defense Intelligence Agency **Deputy Foreign Minister (mentioned only) **Major **National Security Agency (mentioned only) **Open Cell **Panbeck (mentioned only) **Politburo (mentioned only) **President of the People's Republic of China (first appearance) **President of the United States **Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (mentioned only) **United States Army **United States European Command (mentioned only) **United States Navy **White House Chief of Staff *Objects **Airborne Warning and Control System (mentioned only) **Closed-circuit television **DEFCON **Defense override module **Drone (mentioned only) **Glock 17 **Heckler & Koch P30 **J-16 (mentioned only) **KH-12 (mentioned only) **Panbeck 3200 (first appearance) **Patriot (mentioned only) **Propane **Satellite (mentioned only) **SC-19 (mentioned only) **''Shenyang'' (live video only) **[[USS Massachusetts|USS Massachusetts]] (mentioned only) See also * 9:00pm-10:00pm (disambiguation) 911 D911